


You Dare To Decide What He Can And Cannot Do?

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Bilbo stared up at the towering Dwarf above him with wide eyes.





	You Dare To Decide What He Can And Cannot Do?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/142463.html?thread=6021759#cmt6021759) at the three sentence ficathon on dreamwidth.

The slap was unexpected and loud, drawing the attention of the entire camp, covering his stinging cheek, Bilbo looked up with wide eyes at the Dwarf warrior towering over him.

"What in the name of Mahal do you think you are doing, Burglar?" Loibir snarled through clenched teeth. 

"It is cold, Master Loibir. Surely it is acceptable to huddle with another member of the Company for warmth?" Bilbo asked, ignoring the sting of tears in his eyes.

"Not when it is, my King. Who knows what evil ideas you might have planned in that little head of yours?" Loibir growled.

"Enough."

Thorin pushed his way between them with Dwalin and Balin at his back. Their faces all seemed to be made of hardened stone as they stared at the Dwarf who recoiled from them.

"What right you do have to decide what my One can and cannot do?" Thorin asked calmly as the Dwarf in front of them paled, his dark eyes sliding between Bilbo and Thorin.

"Forgive me, my Lord. I did not know that the Hobbit was your One. I -"

Thorin cuts the Dwarf off by giving orders to Dwalin and Balin to handle his punishment as he turns to Bilbo and gently leads him to the other side of the game where he curls protectively around the Hobbit.


End file.
